


I Have A Confession

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [24]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Monsoon- Helen Magnus has to tell her fiancee about "the kiss".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Confession

I Have A Confession

“So, what did you do?” Elizabeth smiled at Helen from under her lashes. 

Helen met her smile with a frown, “What do you mean?” 

They were snuggled together on the couch in Beth's old Manhattan apartment, which Helen purchased from her for an obscene amount of money, and Elizabeth was investing toward a restaurant of her own, before Addison and SCIU had come along and frozen all Helen's accounts. It was a perfect arrangement for their situation; Elizabeth was comfortable cooking and sleeping over in the apartment. Helen didn't have to deal with the gossip staying overnight in Elizabeth's apartment in the New York Sanctuary generated. It made impromptu threesomes with Declan easier, too. 

Elizabeth gestured to the new diamond and aquamarine bracelet sitting in the velvet lined box on the coffee table, grinning. “You only bring me sparklies when you've done something you're going to need to beg forgiveness for.”

“Not true,” Magnus countered. 

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh, really?”

Helen's eyes lingered on Beth's cleavage for a few seconds before returning to her face. “It's not always the case. I buy you presents whenever I see something that reminds me of you. Those stones are the same color as your eyes. And I'll have you know, I've been waiting to give you this for over a month.”

“Fine. I'll amend my earlier statement. You often bring me diamonds when you are about to confess and ask my forgiveness for something.” Beth knew she was right because Helen rarely minced words with her. And she never got huffy. Today, she was doing both and it only peaked Elizabeth's curiosity. This was going to be good. “Better?”

“That is more accurate, yes.” 

“Come on. What did you do?”

“What makes you so certain I've done something I need to apologize for?” Helen's cool composure cracked just a bit.

Elizabeth slipped the sexy three inch heels off her feet, then grasped the bottom of her t-shirt and hauled it over her head. She was wearing her favorite green lace bra and smirked as Helen licked her lips and eyed her exposed cleavage hungrily. She'd been modeling the latest additions to her shoe collection for Helen and it always got her lover hot. 

Talk about a shoe fetish. She was engaged to the Queen of high heels, and the term 'fuck me pumps' took on a whole new meaning in their relationship. “You could always start by telling me how you came to be covered in cuts and scrapes and bruises...”

“Oh, very well...” Magnus growled. “I had a meeting on Grand Comore with my new banker, as you know. Things didn't go... according to plan. Complete disaster start to finish.” There was an underlying bitterness to her words. She hated when people got the better of her; everyone knew that about Helen Magnus. 

“Things never go according to plan,” Elizabeth smirked. “Especially with you.”

Helen narrowed her eyes. “Do you want the story or not, cheeky girl?”

“I'm all ears.” Elizabeth leaned in to give Helen's lips a quick kiss. 

Helen told her about the Abnormals taking over the tiny airport and her plane blowing up and being knocked unconscious by a sonic scream. The more she talked the bigger Elizabeth's grin grew until she was positively beaming at her fiancee. It was all such a classic Helen Magnus tale. Only Helen could get herself into such deadly peril and come out of it not only mostly intact, but getting exactly what she needed in the end. 

The rogue Abnormals never stood a chance; Helen outsmarted them and kicked their asses. Feliz would fall under Helen's charisma spell and be powerless. 

Beth knew that feeling all too well. She'd been powerless since the first time she woke with Helen holding her. From that point onward, Helen might as well have tattooed 'Property of Helen Magnus' across her forehead. 

“I tried to tell Charlotte that I'm too busy to take time to just hang out... and then she kissed me.”

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. “She kissed you? Are we talking a thank you peck on the cheek here, or a lip-lock?”

“Lip-lock, though I swear I didn't say or do anything to encourage her.” Helen winced. 

“Did you kiss her back?”

“I guess I did, yes. It would have been rude not to.” 

Elizabeth laughed and clapped her hands. “See! You are feeling guilty. I love this story. It's so Katy Perry. 'I kissed a girl, just to try it... hope my girlfriend don't mind it!'” 

This was not the reaction Helen was expecting at all. She was expecting anger or jealousy and pouting. Her young lover never stopped amazing her with her compassion and patience and sweetness. It was why Magnus loved her so desperately. “I should have seen it coming...” 

“Was it hot?”

“Was what hot?”

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and gave exasperated sigh. “Was the kiss hot.” 

“I supposed it was,” Helen shrugged.

“Am I going to get to meet her? She sounds beautiful.”

Helen bared her teeth, “absolutely not.” She grabbed Elizabeth and hauled her into a deep kiss, hands going to the front clasp of the green bra and freeing her breasts. 

“Spoil sport,” Beth panted between drugging kisses. 

“You get diamonds.” Magnus kissed each perfect handful, kneading them gently. 

Elizabeth allowed herself to be lowered onto her back and Helen moved over her, “And, I get you... Queen of the Stiletto Heel.” 

Magnus sighed. “I suppose that trumps Dr of Asskicking.”

“Any day.” 

The End

(If you like it let me know and I will write Elizabeth's confession next. Give an author some love. ;-D )


End file.
